


Touch and Go

by covertCalligrapher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Karezi - Freeform, Smut, does this even need an E rating, i think, or is this an M, this is kinda my first shot at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covertCalligrapher/pseuds/covertCalligrapher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Too Hot ends with the victory of a hot-blooded boy and the concession of a cool-skinned girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> It's humanstuck I guess? I saw a post about too hot on tumblr and figured why not.

It was the moment that Vriska suggested playing "too hot" that you knew you were in some deep shit. In the span of time it took for Sollux to describe to you what the game was, your stomach clenched in fear and excitement. The second Terezi moved her hand over yours is the second your brain decided that the game sounded like a goddamn great idea.

 

It goes like this: The two of you will kiss each other without touching. The first person to break and touch the other loses, and the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser.

 

You are currently in the basement of the party. It starts out well enough, Sollux, Vriska, Gamzee, Aradia, and Tavros are sitting in a loose circle around you and Terezi.

 

"Alright, go!" Vriska shouts over the party music.

 

You lean forward and hit lips with Terezi. She's harsh in her attack, commanding and viscous. She takes and leaves nothing to give. She sucks on your bottom lip and you bite her when she tries to push her tongue past your teeth. She growls happily at that and she's done. She reaches her hands out and grabs large fists of your shirt, pulling you on top of her.

 

Before anything really rough can happen, Vriska calls time and sounds disappointed that the two of you only managed to last a few seconds. She gets the two of you off the floor and shoves you out of the basement, indicating that one of the upstairs rooms would be optimal for you to show Terezi just how much you won. Gamzee even suggests using his room; it locks, brother.

 

You and Terezi are ushered into Gamzee's room. Party goers stagger by and grab each other in the hallway as Vriska leads you to the room, shoves you in, and slams the door behind you.

 

You lock the yourselves in and the party out. Terezi grabs your arm. She tugs on you, smiling behind her glasses. She doesn't lean in, adhering to the rules of something for once. You tug her over to the bed and press your lips to hers.

 

You start out slowly, not rushing it. You are going to fucking treasure this gift; the gift of Terezi not trying to beat the shit out of you or trying to bite any part of your body off. You open your eyes to see her and just get a face full of Gamzee's creepy-as-fuck room. Clown posters, ICP, just some of the weirdest shit you think you'll ever come into contact with.

 

You break away and mutter, “God _damnit._ ”

 

Terezi laughs. “Something wrong, Mr. Vantas?”

 

You press a hand to your eyes. “If only you could see how creepy Gamzee's room is.”

 

“Well, you shouldn't be looking at the _walls,_ dumbass.”

 

You tell her she's right and resume your previous positions. Her lips are cool and soft while yours are over-heated and chapped. She loves them anyway.

 

You kiss her softly and she returns in kind. She hardly touches you, save for the arms she has looped around your neck. The feather-light touches she places there are enough to make your head dizzy and your arms shaky.

 

You take it up a notch.

 

Fearless as you are, you lay yourself down on her more fully, placing your weight on her and your arm. No matter how many times the two of you end up together, it's still so awkward for you. You run one hand down her side and she shivers as you never break contact with her. When you reach the hem of her shirt, her skin flinches away from your hands. Her sharp hips stick up from the gap between her shirt and pants. You decide light teasing would be an optimal thing to do and run your thumb over it.

 

That goes well enough. She makes a whining noise and you pull yourself up. You relieve her of her shirt and return back to her lips. She gets more forceful.

 

She bites this time. Her teeth grab your lips and tug, pulling you closer to her. Once you're apparently in prime range, she runs her tongue along your lips and past your teeth. She never gives, just takes.

 

You pinch her hip to remind her who won.

 

She makes a squeaking noise and breaks away. “Karkat, just _do_ something.”

 

“I will _do_ whatever the fuck I want.”

 

You peel the sweater from your body and throw it away. Terezi apparently likes this as she smiles and opens her arms for you.

 

You press yourself to her, feeling her cool skin on your burning chest. You press your face into her neck, breathing. She sighs as you begin to leave thick kisses along her throat, jaw, collarbone, anywhere you can reach. She pulls at your hair, harder than you thought she would at this point.

 

You prop yourself up and look at her. Her stupid glasses are still on her face so you take them off and place them on the table next to you. She'll do worse things than kill you if her “precious frames” get broken.

 

You cup your hands around the swells of her breasts and gently press your lips to the exposed skin. She shudders and reaches to unbutton the back for you. She strips it the rest of the way and tosses the offending article off the bed.

 

You look and you can feel your face catching fire. No matter _how many times,_ every time you're still caught off guard by how lovely she is. How lovely her _everything_ is.

 

You love her and when you press more thick kisses to her skin she wraps a leg around your hips and pulls herself up to meet you.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ you whisper, harsh and grating. The friction feels rough and _wonderful_ and you press back without a second thought.

 

She takes in a shaky breath, her nails starting to bite your back. Her other leg wraps loosely around _your_ leg and you lay yourself on her again. You set a slow pace, the feeling and friction building and you don't intend to stop until she's practically screaming at you to do something.

 

Instead, she loves your neck. Her teeth nip and her lips brush and her nose rubs; she sucks on one spot for too long, making sure to leave a bruise to show that even though _you_ won, she still owns you.

 

After her soft pants turn into harsh moans you decide to get this fucking show on the road. You move yourself further down her body until you meet the swell of her breasts. The rise of her breathing and the fall of her exhale catch you staring at her and the way she moves. She's perfect and she's letting you take her apart, tear her open.

 

It's a nice change from her doing the same to you.

 

You lean in until you're just above the center of one. You breathe and she shudders and shakes, her body wanting you to get on with it but her mind not letting her tell you so. You wait, brushing your lips along the rim of the center, circling. Your thumbs rub soft marks into her sides.

 

After you let your lips graze over one of her peaks, she almost screams. She can't take it anymore, just get one with it, Jesus-fucking-Chirst I will kill you in your sleep if you do not _get the fuck on_.

 

You oblige her in the only manner you know possible at the moment. You lean your head down a fraction of an inch and give her what she so kindly asked for. She writhes under you, her nails pulling skin from your back, as you suck, pull, nip at her. She lets out an actual scream when you close your teeth around her softly and pull, and you hope to _God_ no one outside thinks you are trying to kill her.

 

When you switch to her other breast, she starts grinding her hips against you again. You let her for a few moments before you hold her hips down, pinning her to the mattress. She lets out a noise between “I want to kill you” and “holy shit, you're taking charge.”

 

She punches you in the shoulder, but the attack is halfhearted and weak. She likes it when you get like this, when you let _her_ get like this.

 

You migrate down her stomach, switching between planting wet kisses and laying down soft pecks. You ghost over her ribcage, hardly making contact save for the occasional brush of your fingertips or lips. She shudders and shakes the further down you go and you haven't even gotten her pants off yet.

 

At her hips, you give her a soft bite and she moans quietly, most likely unconsciously. You liberate her of her pants and run your hands over the smooth skin on her legs. The cooler sides of her legs all the way to the where they meet her hips is soft and you could just sit there for hours _appreciating_ her. You kiss her, small and soft. You move from her knees all the way to the edge of her underwear, the cloth already soaked. She lets out soft squeak, her hand coming down to push your hair around your head.

 

You press two fingers to her and her back arches off the bed, more soft noises spilling from her mouth. You lean up, pressing your lips to the skin stretched between her hips. She sighs through her breathless pants, the hand in your hair gripping tighter. You massage her through the thin cloth, the material rubbing her in what you think is a most criminal way.

 

Her leg kicks until it's around you and her thighs clamp down on your hand so hard you think you may have sprained a few bones. You press harder, rubbing small circles into her overheated skin. She brings a leg between yours and presses. You know you curse but you can't hear it, can't really focus on another sensation at the moment. She moves her leg in slow circles and more blood pools in your lower body.

 

You remove your hand and climb up her, savagely pressing your lips to hers again. She gets you back with a vengeance, her nails even more biting than before, the way she licks the sweat accumulating on your neck. You roll your hips into hers, desperate for the sensation. She pushes back at you.

 

Her breath is ragged as you reach a hand down to rub her again. She lets out the beginnings of a scream, the rest muffled when she sinks her sharp teeth into your shoulder. You pry her off and move away from her. You shuck your pants, kicking the offending article of clothing away from yourself.

 

Going back to Terezi, you lay down on top of her and she kisses you almost violently. She feels you pressing against her and you're pretty sure there are tears forming in her broken eyes. You pull your face away and press soft nips into her shoulder.

 

She curses at you and tell you to just finish her already. She pulls your hair to the root. The sharp peeling pain in your scalp reminds you of the urgency of which she needs this and you feel that you've played with her long enough.

 

Discarding the last of both of your clothing, you stop to admire her. The beads of sweat create a sheen on her body. Iridescent in the dark room, she probably can't comprehend how wonderful she looks like this.

 

You return and press your lips to hers again, not even kissing her, just feeling her on you. Your bodies press together, flushed skin and over-heated emotions and you're pressing into her and it's the most wonderful and scary feeling in the world and you can't believe she ever wants to do anything like this with you.

 

Her fingers return to their tearing grasp on you, her head thrown back against the mattress. You roll your hips into her and she meets you at each thrust. You're grasping for something to stop from losing yourself and decide the arch of her neck is the prefect place. You bury yourself there, pushing so tightly to her, you think you may just become a part of her. You don't think that would be such a bad idea. The junction of your hips where the two of you meet sends waves crashing over the both of you and you're probably drowning, but you don't _care._

 

The pressure inside of you mounts as her grasps and grates become more frantic. Her nails draw blood, you can feel her dragging it down your back. It adds to the scars she's placed there before and welcomes the ones she'll plant in the future. You aim to lick away every drop of sweat that beads on her neck, to hear every soft noise and harsh breath she exhales.

 

She aims to scream as loudly as she can.

 

You hold on as long as you can before you feel her clench around you. She tightens, her voice breaking into a shrill scream that's soon cut off. She sinks her teeth into your shoulder again. You don't think she bites hard enough to break skin, just to bruise.

 

You feel your release washing over you and pull out of her. You spill over the edge outside of her and fall into Terezi, your limbs losing the ability to hold yourself up. Your face is pressed into her collarbone and you can't think of a more wonderful place to fall.

 

After a few minutes of laying together, she begins to run her fingers through your hair. The soft tugging and gentle touching calms you from your usual love anxiety. Loving Terezi is hard and sharp, but, oh, so rewarding. You're in love with her. You're in love with loving her. You're in love with everything about from her toes to her ears.

 

You tell her so and she says she loves you from your teeth to the soles of your feet.

 

You lean up and press a chaste peck to her lips. She smiles and laughs, the sound simple and wonderful.

 

You lay back down on her and wrap your arms around around her waist.

 

“Terezi, something's been nagging me,” you whisper to her.

 

She stops her ministrations on your hair and blows air at you. “Can it wait? Afterglow over here.”

 

You persevere in the face of her objection. “I think you let me win.”

 

You can hear the smile in her voice when she answers you. “Winners never quit, so I thought I'd just speed it up a little.”

 

You sigh unhappily into her. “Letting me get _anything_ doesn't count as me winning.”

 

“Well, we could always try again, Mr. Winner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first shot at anything nsfw and any response would be much appreciated.


End file.
